


As Rowdy As I Am

by moonmoth (greyvvardenfell)



Series: Moth & Raven [33]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Come Eating, Comeplay, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyvvardenfell/pseuds/moonmoth
Summary: Reyja and Julian have some exhibitionistic fun during a crowded night at the Rowdy Raven.





	As Rowdy As I Am

The Rowdy Raven wasn’t built for crowds like this. That there was a booth left in the tavern at all was a miracle. Barth couldn’t have known they were coming — since things had settled down, Julian was a much less regular customer — but perhaps he’d saved it for them anyway. The burly bartender often seemed to have a sixth sense for the nights the two of them would pay him a visit. 

Through the press of bodies, Reyja could barely see the flash of Julian’s auburn hair in the lanternlight. His laughter carried over the din though, a sound she was sure she’d recognize anywhere, and she smiled to herself to hear it. Whatever conversation he’d picked up with whomever he’d run into, his happiness was infectious. She was still smiling when he returned to the table, sliding carefully around other bar patrons with steins in hand.

“Sorry for the wait, love,” he said. “Zherome and Hester say hello, though. And Barth says he’ll be by Monday for his latest shipment.”

Reyja reached for her drink as Julian slid onto the bench opposite her. “Did he say what was with all the…?” She waved her hand at the bustling tavern.

“Merchants. In from Port Tremaire. I shouldn’t be surprised they flocked here.” He flashed his signature grin. “Tremairians are as rowdy as I am.”

The cider she’d ordered was rich, sweet and golden and infused with a flavor she couldn’t quite place, the alcoholic sharpness hiding in the aftertaste. Just one mouthful set her alight and planted an idea in her head, fertilized and watered by Julian’s words. Savoring the flavor, Reyja eyed him over the rim of her glass, watching him melt as he read the intention in her heated gaze.

He shifted. He swallowed. He took a swig of his own drink in a futile attempt to keep the blush rising to his cheeks from blooming fully. Reyja kept her eyes on him, half-lidded, until he couldn’t stand it anymore. “Mmm, darling, you— you’ll ruin me like that. Please, tell me what you want to do. What you want _me _to do.” He pulled his lip between his teeth and looked at her pleadingly.

Moving slowly, stretching out the wait as long as she could, Reyja set her stein down and steepled her fingers. “Isn’t not knowing half the fun?”

Despite his claim of rowdiness, Julian trembled. He opened and closed his mouth several times, fumbling for words, before shaking his head and leaning over the table towards her. “What brought this on?”

She smiled again and reached for his hand. He offered both in return, bringing hers up to his lips to kiss her knuckles. “You’re happy, Juley. It makes me happy. And that makes me want to make you…”

“Happier?”

“Maybe.”

Julian bit his lip again, eyes darting quickly around the crowd. “Darling, you don’t have to—”

“Stand up.” 

“W-what?”

“Stand up. I want to check something.”

His fingers tightened around hers, his face flushing darker. The pattern of the wood grain on the table suddenly interested him much more than it had before. “That. Ah.” He paused, clearing his throat. “That won’t be necessary.”

Reyja arched an eyebrow, amused. Still slow and controlled, she lifted his chin with her other hand and forced him to meet her gaze. “Are you sure?” Under the table, she nudged his foot with hers before tracing up the side of his calf with the toe of her boot. His thighs were pressed close together and he shuddered when she reached them. The sound of her heel striking the tavern floor as she put her foot down almost made his eyes roll back. Gently, with a single finger, she pulled him toward her until their noses almost met. “Are you getting hard, Jujubee?” she asked softly, stroking the line of his jaw.

He let out a shaky breath. “Oh, god, yes.”

“Spread your legs.”

He could’ve slid off the bench in his eagerness to respond, jutting his hips forward as he flung his knees out. Reyja chuckled at his enthusiasm.

“Now make room. I’m coming over.”

The momentary loss of her hands on his skin made Julian whimper. It took only heartbeats for her to rise from her seat and cross to his, but the blood pounding in his ears, dulling the roar of tavern babble around him and expanding every breath to an ache, stretched their time apart to painful lengths. When her warmth returned as she settled in beside him, pressed close to his chest with one leg curled beneath her and the other thrown across his, his eyes flew open and he couldn’t restrain himself from thrusting into the empty air.

Reyja didn’t miss it. “Hey, now, you know the rules.” She placed a chaste kiss below his ear and a heavy hand on the crest of his hipbone. “I’m in charge here, right?”

“Mm!”

The kiss turned to teeth in his earlobe, with just enough pressure that they left jagged marks when she let go. “Then you have to be quiet. Otherwise the fun will be over before we’re done.”

Julian managed to nod without knocking their heads together. Reyja laughed lightly, nuzzled the notch of his jaw, and refocused on the telltale bulge at his crotch as she draped her other arm across his shoulders, toying absently with his hair. He had expected her to go for his belt, exposing him for the whole Raven to see, but she shifted her hand from his hip and began to stroke him through the thin fabric of his trousers instead, pinning his shaft between her broad palm and his abdomen. Her warning to keep silent disappeared in a surge of ecstasy.

“Ohhh, Rey, that feels div—!”

The fingers in his hair twisted his head towards hers and silenced him with a kiss, surprisingly gentle for the speed with which she’d responded. Reyja didn’t let up on the attention she lavished between his legs, as though she’d expected him to break her rule. Julian’s eyelids fluttered as he fell into the caress of her lips. With the pressure of her forearm holding his hips still, he opened his mouth to her, seeking her tongue with his own. The faint suggestion of apples lingered on her taste buds, sparkling and flavorful though she hadn’t had much of her drink. He’d given up the Salty Bitters months ago, opting now to jump from menu item to menu item to sate his curiosity for Barth’s other concoctions, though he made sure to save the most unique beverages for nights when his beloved wasn’t with him, to spare her the nausea of seeing an eyeball floating in a stein he intended to drink from. Tonight’s choice, a locally brewed ale, paled in comparison to the taste of Reyja's kiss. 

Julian moaned quietly, twisted up in the heady web of her touches. She tightened her grip on his hair, a wordless prompt, and deepened their embrace, swallowing the sound so the milling masses of Tremairian merchants would see nothing but a loving, if slightly inebriated, couple, and never notice the movement under the lip of the table. The faster she rubbed, curling her fingers around the now-obvious outline of Julian’s erection through his pants, the more he gasped, groaned, panted into her mouth. She caught every sound, smiling breathlessly between them. 

Beads of sweat gathered at his hairline and trickled down the creases under his eyes. Reyja felt one droplet slide onto her cheek and startled, pulling back from him in concern. With his eyes shut so tightly, she couldn’t tell if he was crying. “'Bee? You okay?” 

His lips glistened pink, kiss-stained and wet. They moved so invitingly, so desperately as he struggled to piece together enough of a single language to speak to her. “Please don’t stop, please! Close, I’m so— so close…”

“I won’t, lovely.”

“So good…” He shuddered, muscles trembling with tension. The hand that wasn’t holding her clutched the edge of the bench hard enough that his knuckles stood out like mountain peaks, white as salt. A pair of sailors walked past their table, arm in arm, so close that Reyja could smell the vomit on their boots. But neither of them looked twice at the tall flushed doctor coiled tight as a spring or the sharp-eyed magician pressing herself into his side.

Beneath her busy fingers, Julian twitched, the beginning of the end. The moment a choked, sobbing sigh forced its way out of his mouth, Reyja finally released his hips and let him thrust into her. The sigh sharpened into a moan as each stuttered jerk met the solid half-circle of her hand, prolonging the pleasure spikes of his orgasm. The fine weave of his trousers, unprotected by undergarments, did little to prevent the mess he made from spreading across his thighs, white stains stark against the dark fabric. His body remained a tight curve, a crescent moon anchored by lightning, until he slumped back against the bench, dragging Reyja with him, and let out a full breath. 

Snuggled into his chest, Reyja surveyed her work. Several jets of his seed had sprayed across his lap, almost unimpeded by his thin pants. Reyja grinned, pleased, and rested her head on his shoulder, rubbing small circles over his stomach as she waited for him to recover.

After several minutes, he shifted. Reyja glanced up to see him already looking at her with a lazy smile on his face, mismatched eyes full of love. Gently, he hooked a hand behind her head and pulled her up for another kiss, nuzzling her nose before tracing the seam of her lips with his tongue. She matched his smile with one of her own and let him in. 

It didn’t take long for him to grow impatient, probing deeper, hands wandering. Julian groaned low in his throat when he found the waistband of her leather leggings and crept beneath it, Reyja’s warm skin greeting him. She didn’t stop him then, nor when he began massaging her wide, plush hips, nor when he sank his fingernails into the fleshiest parts of her ass. But when he made to lift her leg over his, she kept her head. 

“Wait a second, Juley,” she murmured. “Don’t you think you deserve a treat for being so good for me?”

His eyes were so dark with arousal she could barely see the gray of his irises. “Was all this not a treat, my love? I’m getting spoiled, the way you care for me.”

Reyja chuckled. “After the main course, you get dessert.”

Julian’s hands flexed against her lower back. “Well, you’ve got me intrigued now.”

“Gotta keep you on your toes, don’t I?” As he laughed, Reyja leaned back and scooped one of the lines of white from his inner thigh. It was thick, dripping only slightly down her curled finger. “Open up.”

He flushed scarlet once again, swallowing hard before, ever obedient, he opened his mouth. He accepted her finger greedily, sucking it clean until he would let her take it back. “Spoiled,” he repeated roughly as she dried her hand on his shirt. 

“You deserve to be spoiled,” said Reyja, smiling fondly. “Now, where were we?”

“Where were we?” Julian sat up, licking his lips. “I believe I was about to do… this!” He lunged, grabbing her tightly around the waist and hauling her into his lap. Their laughter, and the alarming rattle of the table as it was jostled back to make room, turned several heads, but no one came to investigate further. Ignoring their sloshing drinks and the titters of the crowd, Julian buried his face in Reyja’s neck, nibbling marks down to her sensitive collarbone. As she settled onto his thighs, Reyja felt Julian’s seed seep into her clothes and shivered in delight, pressing closer so she could grind against him. He met her with rolls of his hips until she moaned. 

“I think, my dear, that we might have, ah… urgent business elsewhere,” Julian said between kisses. “What do you say to calling it a night here?”

Reyja paused, one hand sifting through the exposed hair on his chest and the other bracing herself on the wall above his head. “Hmm. Yeah, maybe. It’ll be a long enough walk, right? For you to, uh…?”

“Darling, if you stay exactly where you are and keep doing exactly what you’re doing, no walk will be necessary.”

“Don’t tempt me. You’re too tempting as it is.” Reyja looked around, taking in the crowd as she searched for an escape route that wouldn’t draw too much attention. The puddles of spilled alcohol around their abandoned steins caught her eye. “Damn, what about our drinks? We shouldn’t just leave them.”

Julian grinned as he reached past her, snagging the handle of his mug with practiced ease. She leaned out of his way as he brought the drink to his lips and tilted it back. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, downing the whole stein at once, thin streams of ale dribbling from either side of his mouth and down his long, pale throat. He coughed when he finished but wiped his chin with the back of his hand and lifted the empty glass to her, still smiling. “That’s one down.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“You’ll hear no argument from me on that, love. Do you want your cider? It’s, mm, pretty good, isn’t it?”

“When did you have it before?”

He hooded his eyes, gazing at her through his lashes. “Tonight. On your tongue. I’d love to taste it again.”

A quirk to her lips, Reyja twisted around and grabbed her drink. Nearly half of it had slopped over the side but more than enough was left to make it worthwhile. She swirled the remainder around the glass before throwing her head back and draining it, the sweet effervescence tickling her nose. “There. You’ll get your taste, and more, at home.”

“Truth be told, my dear Reyja, I don’t know if I’ll make it that far.”


End file.
